Lo Que De Verdad Importa La Vida
by marianna jackson
Summary: Ranma tiene al borde de la muerte a su prometida, pero varios cambios en su vida años después lo harán estar al borde de la muerte por la misma razón de su prometida, pero al fin entenderá lo que de verdad importa la vida junto a la mujer que ama.
1. No te puedo ver así

Entré al Dojo después de mi querida prometida, eh de admitir que tienes sus buenas y malas, la mayoría malas, siempre es la persona más bruta si se trata de mi, no cocina bien, no hace nada que sea femenino bien, pero viéndolo por el lado bueno, ella es fuerte, decidida y en ocasiones muy sexy pero escasas veces ocurre eso.

Cuando entré lo único que podía oír eran los lindisimos insultos de ella, muy raro a mi parecer, la casa siempre estaba llena de ruidos, mi padre y mi tío intentando casarnos a mi prometida y a mi, la hermana mayor de las Tendo en la cocina con su simpática y peculiar actitud, tan bondadosa y la mediana de las Tendo, esa diablilla de mirada picara, con la actitud tan fría, controladora y muy, bueno excesivamente calculadora tratando de en cualquier movimiento en falso estafarme y llenarme de cuentas sin pagar.

Cuando me di cuenta mi prometida también había caído en la cuenta de que el infernal y molesto silencio que había en la casa no era nada común,

-¿qué esta ocurriendo Saotome- pregunta ella colocando ambas manos en su cintura en forma de jarra.  
-¿Porqué me preguntas a mi marimacho- al decir el último apelativo a la menor de las Tendo le salto una vena por la frente en claro signo de enojo.  
-Porque en ocasiones tus intenciones no son muy buenas-  
-Ah por eso crees que este silencio sepulcral es mi culpa...-  
Ella solo asintió mientras que cambiaba de pose, ahora sus manos sé encontraban cruzadas sobre su pecho.  
En ocasiones me chocaba que ella desconfiara de mi, mi corazón daba una punzada creo que fue por este cariño que le tengo, me enoje tanto que le dije algo, ella contesto y así comenzó nuestra típica discusión, yo insultandola, ella golpeandome y al final yo haciéndome el fuerte resistiendo sus golpes, al final le dije algo que jamás pensé decir, creo que se me pasó la mano ella salió dispara a su cuarto, con los ojos vidriosos.  
Como me dolía verla así...  
No diré que fue lo que pasó por que no es digno de contarse ni de repetirse.

Al fin entré a la cocina y saqué un cansino suspiro, tendría que pedir unas verdaderas disculpas, y dudo que Akane me acepte las disculpas con menuda grosería que le hice.  
Cuando me tire al suelo junto a la mesa encontré una nota, la verdad hoy no es mi día ya supondría que me tenían que decir todos, odiaba que se fueran por días solo para que Akane y yo tuviéramos algún acercamiento sentimental. Tome la nota y comenze a leerla...

NOTA

Queridos Ranma y Akane, tuvimos que salir por un problema de salud, Kasumi capturo un resfriado pero ya para muy pronto en la mañana llegaremos, dejamos dinero para que ordenaran comida y por favor no hagan destrozos.

Atentamente Soun y Genma.

FIN DE LA NOTA

Debajo de la nota se encontraba el dinero, lo tomé y lo guarde en mis bolsillos, camine hacia las escaleras y en ese momento escuche un grito de horror, provenía del cuarto de mi prometida, toque y le pregunte...

-Akane...AKANE ABRE LA PUERTA.-

Pero lo único que oía eran gemidos de dolor, eran muy leves para nada perceptibles pero para mis oídos súper desarrollados no era así, seguí tocando y forcejeando pero la puerta jamás cedió, decidí ir a la ventana. Corrí a mi cuarto y lance el estorboso maletín que llevaba cargando en la espalda, salí por la ventana con un brinco ágil y corrí al otro lado del tejado donde se encontraba ubicada la ventana de mi prometida, antes de llegar vi como algo largo, y muy esbelto había sido lanzado por la ventana, intenté correr lo más rápido que pude para lograr ver el objeto pero el se encontraba arrastrandose por el pasto, la oscuridad de la noche y el largo pastizal me impedían ver con claridad al objeto que se deslizaba, cuando llegue al fin a la ventana, esta se encontraba cerrada con seguro y la cortina corrida sin permitirme la vista dentro de la habitación, toque y nadie me contesto así que decidí hablar.

-Akane, se que estas ahí abre por favor.- trate de hablar de la forma más dulce, así dando a entender que mi acción quería ser enmendada.  
-Vete Ranma...-  
-Pero tenemos que hablar.-  
-No hay nada que hablar ya anteriormente aclaramos todo.-  
-Yo Akane...por favor quiero pedirte unas disculpas.- En ese momento la ventana se abrió lentamente.  
-Mira Ranma, no quiero ser grosera, así que te pido que te retires necesi...nece...ne..cesi..to pensar.- cuándo empezó a mencionar la palabra "necesito" su tez blanca se volvió más blanca, como la de un fantasma pálido, sus labios se veían secos y sus ojos estaban rojizos.  
-Akane...¿te sientes bien-  
Ella solo me miro y volteo a otro lado, se adentró y cerró la ventana.

Y así fue como pase la tarde aburrido y sin nada que hacer, no tenía apetito ni ganas de hacer nada.  
Ya había llegado la mañana y todo se encontraba en paz, me levanté y baje a la cocina eso era extremadamente raro, nadie estaba abajo y era temprano, o por lo menos Akane debería encontrarse despierta, eso estaba suficientemente raro, decidí subir a su cuarto a ver que ocurría, mientras subía las escaleras pensando en la reacción de Akane.  
Cuando al fin llegue toqué la puerta y nada, lo volví a hacer y como antes no había respuesta alguna.  
-Akane, abre por favor, si no abres me obligare a tirar la puerta a la cuenta de tres, Uno...Dos...Tres-  
Después de eso tire la puerta de una patada y para mi mala suerte, mi prometida estaba tirada en el suelo, juntó a un hilo de sangre que salía de su boca. La tomé por la cintura y la levanté, la acosté lentamente en su cama, ganandose un gemido de dolor por parte de ella.

-Ranma...me due...le-  
Dijo Akane mientras se tocaba la parte inferior de su vientre, levante con sumo cuidado su camisa, dándome cuenta que en su estómago ella tenía una mordida, al parecer de serpiente, la volví a tomar en brazos y salí con rumbo a la clínica del doctor Tofu.

-¿Qué paso- pregunte, mientras acariciaba la suave mejilla de mi prometida.  
-Una...ser...piente me mor...di...di..o- Akane moribundeaba necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible. Cuando llegue a la clínica vi a la familia saliendo de esta, gritó lo más fuerte que pude y todos lograron verme cuando llegue junto a ellos toda la familia vio mi semblante y pudieron percibir el mal estado en el cual se encontraba Akane.

-HIJA-grito el señor Soun y tomo a mi prometida de las mejillas  
-Ranma ¿qué le ocurre a mi hija-  
-Señor Soun una serpiente mordió a Akane, tenemos que llevarla con el doctor Tofu-  
El señor Soun asintió y todos corrimos a la clínica el doctor Tofu venía llegando con su particular sonrisa de idiota, gire atrás y ahí se encontraba Kasumi, le pedí a mi madre que se llevará a Kasumi a una distancia prudente del doctor o el terminaría haciendo el hospital un infierno.

-Ranma ¿qué ocurre-  
-Doctor una serpiente mordió a Akane-  
Rápidamente el doctor tomo a Akane y se la llevo a un cuarto cuando salio miles de doctores entraron y cerraron la habitación, yo intente entrar pero Tofu me impidió el paso.  
-Ranma necesitamos privacidad espera un momento.-  
Me tuve que resignar y a regañadientes esperar. Paso uno, dos tres horas y nada sobre el estados e salud de Akane, cuando de repente vi salir al doctor Tofu, con un semblante serio, creo que me estaba preparando para lo peor. Cuando llegó todo la familia se puso atenta a las palabras e indicaciones del doctor.

-Doctor que le ocurre a mi hijita-  
Pregunto Soun derramando lágrimas de dolor.  
-Los inepto hicimos lo posible por sacar todo el veneno pero, este ya había actuado y dejo a Akane en coma-  
Todos al oír eso quedamos perplejos, no podía ser ella no podía estar en coma ella era, fuerte, no una persona débil que con una mordida de un reptil se deja vencer. Mi mente trataba de procesar todo pero la verdad no podía todo esto era tan duro.

-Puedo pasar a verla- pregunte mientras tomaba la perilla, el doctor asintió y yo entré, y allí estaba ella tan frágil, tan pálida y delicada, con miles de cables en su cuerpo, me costaba ver a Akane así ella era fuerte y nunca demostraba debilidad, y ahora se encontraba ahí en esa cama con un aparato que mostraba cada latido de su frágil corazón...

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado un nuevo fic y perdonen o del signo de interrogación pero mi tablet no tiene todos los signos, pero ya muy pronto tendré mi las espero les gusté.


	2. La muerte Cologne y la trampa de Shampoo

Salí de la habitación, me enfurecí, ella Akane la mujer que amo, duro de creer pero lo e hecho, bueno ella, ah sobrevivido de la muerte...de todo y ahora un estúpido animal, me la quiere arrebatar, no puede ser no a mi Akane, ella es invencible a ella no le puede pasar nada, que bajo caí cuando más debía protegerla y no tenía idea ahora que ella corría peligro. Salí del hospital ignorando los llamados y comentarios de toda mi familia, empece a saltar de tejado en tejado, hasta que pare, me di cuenta que me encontraba encima del Neko-Hanten, ese fue un impulso no tenía en mente a nadie ni a Shampoo ni a la anciana.  
De repente me acorde que la anciana tenía mágicas pócimas para eliminar el veneno, tal vez si le pedía una y sé la daba a Akane ella saldría por fin del coma, pero lo más seguro que me pida a de ser algo que tenga relación con su empalagante nieta.

-Le tengo que dar algo a cambio, pero que...-  
De repente una idea me llego a la mente, me ofrecerá por un mes para trabajar cómo chica en su restaurante, eso es así de fácil.

Cuando me acerque a la entrada oí a la anciana hablar con Shampoo, no quería interrumpir pero como dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, entonces me asome por la puerta sin al menos ser visto. Pero lo más raro y peor fue lo que escuche de ellas.

-¿Shampoo hiciste lo que te pedí?-  
Pregunto la anciana.

-Si, Shampoo colocar serpiente venenosa en habitación de chica violenta.-

-Perfecto, pero aquí hay un problema.-

-¿Cuál ser problema abuelita?-

-Tu, tu eres el maldito problema.-  
Vi como Shampoo hacia un gesto de incredulidad, como si jamás se hubiera esperado esa ofensa.

-eh de admitir que eres hermosa pero, eres una verdadera estúpida, eres tonta a nadie le agrada una chica inútil, no has aprendido a hablar bien el japonés después de tantos años que los has oído, además no muestras ni una sola pizca de inteligencia alguna, recuerda que esto lo hago por que odio a AkaneTendo por lo tanto la necesito lejos de Ranma, por mi ni te ayudaría, ya que se perfectamente que Ranma no te ama, aveces me exaspera ser una persona que lo quiere como yerno.-  
Shampoo derramaba lágrimas de dolor, hasta mi me hubieran hecho llorar si esas palabras.

-¡Ranma sí amarme, leyes Amazonas obligarlo!-

Dijo la chinita mientras estiraba sus brazos a los costados, a la vez mantenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente.

-Por esas leyes no lo vas a obligar a amarte, sólo será tu prometido, te odie y no, aparté alguien puede venir a vencerte y arrebatarte a Ranma de las manos, has perdido practica.-

-¡ahora que Shampoo a eliminado a chica violenta, nadie poder ser obstáculo, para que Aíren se casé conmigo!-

Recordé eso con que ese par de arpías habían sido las que le hicieron que mi Akane esté en ese estado, de repente una cachetada resonó en todo el lugar. Pude ver como en los ojos de la anciana se podía ver, furia, fuego de todo excepto compasión.

-¡Niña estúpida, que no ves que Ranma nos esta escuchando, ni para eso sirves!-

Las dos voltearon y me miraron, Shampoo se encontraba con los ojos rojos e hinchados, sentí lástima por la gatita, mientras que los ojos de Cologne derramaban veneno puro, ella ahora me deseaba muerto.  
Cologne dio un salto con su bastón y me dio un puñetazo que intente cubrir con mis dos brazos, pero la intensidad del golpe hizo que saliera disparado unos cuantos metros.  
-¡¿Qué haces aquí, niño chismoso?!-  
Pregunto Cologne entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Lo escuche todo maldita anciana decrépita!-  
La anciana solo sonrió mirándome, su mirada era loca, parecía que no tenía vida.

-Que triste, lamentó mucho tu pérdida Ranma, eh visto que ya sabes nuestro secretito.-  
La anciana sonreía con arrogancia que a mi solo me causo repugnancia.

-Ahora Ranma, ya que oíste todo, no puedo dejar que te largues con nuestro secreto, eres capaz de soltar la sopa, y como has oído no me importa para nada tu vida, da igual si te casas o no con mi nieta, lo único que quería es que la estúpida de Akane desapareciera del mapa, así que como sabes todo, tendré que eliminarte, casualmente mi nieta se quedo viuda antes de tiempo jia jia jia.-  
En ese momento la anciana, dio un ágil salto a mi dirección y golpeo en el estómago, no pide reaccionar del dolor cuando la vieja me estapa dando golpes en mis brazos y hombros, me levanté adolorido de mi cuerpo y use el truco de las castañas.

-¡Jamás me derrotarás con mi técnica "YERNO"!-  
Dijo Sarcásticamente la vieja decrépita, vi como lentamente extendía su mano y de ella salía una esfera azul resplandeciente, recuerdo que Happosai hablaba de esa técnica, se llamaba "Zarpada de León" esa técnica era mortal, consistía en atacar a tu enemigo con su aura y su por así decirlo, vibra, más no energía, después de concentrarla perfectamente, y daba al objetivo, el ataque consistía en hacer que la energía del oponente fluya hasta calentarse y debilitarlo, hasta que se torna fría al grado de eliminar completamente energía existente en el cuerpo, y así un moría.  
La anciana estaba a punto de lanzarla, de no ser por una daga que se atravesó por el vientre de la anciana, vi que detrás de la anciana se encontraba Shampoo, su mirada reflejaba dolor y tristeza.

La anciana volteó lentamente y miro con sorpresa a Shampoo, el ataque que mantenía en la mano se había desvanecido.

-Shampoo...co...mo pudiste...-  
La anciana cayo bruscamente al piso y cerró lentamente los ojos, la anciana murió a sus 302 años de vida y a traición de su nieta.

-Ranma, tomar posima.- Shampoo lanzo una botella de vidrio en forma de cilindro, con un líquido negro.  
-Ser antídoto para veneno de serpiente, tener que dar antes de que pasen 5 horas, de Shampoo no preocupar, Shampoo llevar a abuela conmigo a China a entierro en aldea amazona, sobre el compromiso, no tener que preocupar, ya no existir, yo hablar con superiores amazónicos.-

Me sorprendí al saber que Shampoo era muy capaz de matar a alguien. No espere respuesta de ella y salte de tejado en tejado, tenía que llegar al hospital antes de que se cumplieran las 5 horas.

Cuando al fin llegue, al principio no me dejaban pasar a verla hasta que le rogué y el doctor Tofu me dejo pasar, cuándo entre Akane seguía en la misma posición, lentamente se me acerque a ella y abri su boca destape la posima e introduje el líquido negrito, esperando a que hiciera efecto. Una, dos, tres, y hasta 8 horas y nada Akane no había despertado, Shampoo me había mentido.

5 meses después..

Ya habían pasado 5 meses, y yo siempre iba a visitar a mi linda prometida, siempre que iba pasaba junto a un hermoso jardín y siempre arrancaba una flor, cada día le llevaba una, entré a la habitación con una nueva flor y la ingrese a unos de los mucho jarrones que había.  
Como la extrañaba, al parecer ella jamás despertara, y eso me pone triste, siempre que la voy a ver le cuento mis relatos y acontecimientos, recuerdo cuando le platique que Ukyo y Ryoga se habían declarado novios formales, o aquella ocasión que conocí al novio de Kodachi, nada más y menos que el mismísimo Mousse, resulto ser que Kodachi lo envío a volar por accidente y se comprometieron, de Shampoo no eh sabido nada más que, ya no se convierte en gato, y a todos los malditos de Jusenkyo les mando, tres barriles del estanque del hombre ahogado, Ryoga, Mousse y yo ya somos normales y de Kuno...Kuno conoció a alguien con un gran parecido a Ranko y ahora están saliendo, me alegro mucho por ellos por su felicidad.

De repente alguien toco delicadamente la puerta, se abrió y entro el doctor Tofu, a que por cierto esta a unos cuantos meses de casarse con Kasumi, por fin y Nabiki esta saliendo con un empresario joven.

-¿Ranma, puedo hablar contigo?-

-Claro.-

El doctor tomó un asiento y se sentó frente a mi.

-eh visto que has madurado mucho y necesito decirte algo, que posiblemente puede afectarte mucho.-

-¿Qué esta tratándome de decir?-

-Tenemos que desconectar a Akane- al escuchar eso último mi corazón se detuvo, eso significaba que Akane ya no viviría, su corazón dejaría de latir.

-Ranma yo te dejo pensar un momento- el doctor Tofu salió de la habitación yo seguía en shock imposible creer que Akane ya no estaría en este mundo y no la protegí como yo le prometí. Me acerque más a Akane y tome delicadamente esa mano, la cual en 5 meses no vi moverse, extrañaba sus golpes o por lo menos algo que tuviera que tener contacto con su delicada y blanquita piel.

-Akane, se que tal vez no me escuches pero quiero decirte, que...si en algún momento tu te vas yo siempre iré contigo, seré tu más grande guardián hasta por la muerte, y recuerde que yo siempre estaré siempre...pero siempre a tu lado.-  
En ese momento la mano de Akane apretó débilmente mi mano, levanté mi mirada y vi como ella lentamente abría los ojos.

-Ran...ma, donde estoy.- podría jurar que mi mirada brilló más que el sol, mi Akane por fin despertó. En ese mismo instante miles de personas entraron, y la enfermera que siempre atendía a Akane, una señora que aparentaba unos 40 años de edad, su cabello era negro con destellos verdes, tenía algunas canas, sus ojos eran color miel, y era un poco más baja que yo, siempre me atendía cada vez que veía a Akane, ella siempre me entregaba las cartas para Akane que eran demasiadas, y más ahora que nos encontramos a mediados de vacaciones. En fin ella me pidió que saliera.

Cuando acabaron me permitieron entrar así que entre, tome el pomo con ansia y cuando lo abrí vi a Akane, en esos cinco meses a Akane le creció el cabello, su cabello rozaba sus hombros, cuando entre la vi por fin despierte y pronuncie su nombre en claro signo de alegría.

-Akane...- en ese momento Akane volteo a verme y PUM mi corazón latió a mil por horas al ver la bella y cálida sonrisa de mi prometida esa que tanto extrañe.

* * *

Hola chicos me alegro mucho que les haya agradado mi historia, fue una corta idea al ver animal Planet, jijiji lo sé muy loco, pero me llego una historia a la mente que esperó que les agradé.

elianamz-bv: Me llena de emoción que de verdad sea para ti intrigante este fic, espero no te falle.

samlettuce: Hola, gracia por u review espero que mi esfuerzo te agrade.

Isakura Tendo: gracias e igualmente, sigue leyendo.

: si lo es muy diferente a mis otros fics, creo que necesitaba un cambio.

nanciricoleon: aquí mi nuevo capítulo espero que te agrade.

Chicos gracias por leer, a los que leen El destino nos unió y El amor no existe, les aviso que tardare un poco en actualizar, problemas de estudio pero seguro actualizo, nos vemos mucho y dejen sus reviews CIAO:)

Atte: marianna jackson


	3. Akane despierta y rompe sin lastimar

Al momento de verla una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro parecía un idiota, pero siempre enamorado. Las ganas de saber si era cierto eso de que Akane despertó me llenaron e hicieron que corriera a abrazarla, una vez más Kami me daba la oportunidad de vivir junto a ella.

Mi abrazo se notaba a leguas desesperado, después de casi cinco meses volvía a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que fue la que más me cautivo.

-¡Akane despertaste, estas bien, no vuelvas hacer algo así por favor nunca, me tenías muy preocupado!

Akane me tomo por los hombros y me separo de su cuerpo, ahora muy débil, pero por eso no dejaría de ser hermoso.

-¿Tu?¿Ranma Saotome, preocupado por mi?¿Por una marimacho?

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza sin despejar mis ojos de aquellos terrosos, me di cuenta y entré en razón, Akane empezaba a aceptar cosas de que jamás ella sería, empezaba a creer que era una marimacho, empezaba a creer que yo no me preocupaba por ella solo por que era poca cosa, me di cuenta que la había herido inconscientemente.

-Aunque creas que es imposible yo...me preocupe como nunca en mi vida, estaba a punto de perderte.

-Como en Jusenkyo...

Akane había entrado en un tipos e trance o shock, me confundía que después de el acontecimiento ella seguía sintiendo aquel extraño temor, aquel que de igual manera yo poseía aquel miedo...pero miedo a perderla.

-Akane...¿Tienes al menos algo de idea de lo que sucedió, lo que pasó y lo que nos hiciste pasar?

Akane negó lentamente con su cabeza su acción me enterneció, sus mirada estaba llena de brillo solo atine a estirar mi brazo colocando mi mano en la mejilla izquierda de Akane, a pesar de tanto tiempo la suavidad de su piel no se perdía y seguía igual de hermosa. Akane se sonrojó por mi acto a lo que yo solo esboce una sonrisa.

Todo era cierto había madurado y sabía como tratar a Akane sin la horripilante necesidad de ofenderla.

-Akane espero que recuerdes lo que sucedió en tu habitación.

Dije suavemente mientras me sentaba al borde de la camilla y tomaba las manos de Akane entre las mías, juro que me veía cursi pero Akane hacia que ese lado de mi saliera.

Ella asintió regalándome una sonrisa hermosa.

-En fin, el veneno de la serpiente alcanzo a recorrer todo tu cuerpo sin afectar tus órganos más importantes lógicamente los vitales entonces tu quedaste en un estado muy severo...

-Una pregunta ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo en el hospital?

Me interrumpió en un principio pensé en decirle que semanas o días pero...que ganaba yo con mentirle; su rencor, su odio y su desconfianza.

-Cinco meses, caíste en un coma horrible para ti y para tu familia incluyéndome eso fue la peor experiencia que nos dejo un sabor amargo pero ahora estas aquí.

Akane sólo abrió los ojos, su vista se encontraba perdida básicamente en la nada así estuvimos uno, dos, tres, cinco y hasta diez minutos creo al fin Akane entendió todo muy precipitado pero si no era ahora ¿Cuándo?

-Hey, nena ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Akane pareció responder a mi apelativo ya que me miro y su rostro se tornó rojo como el de un tomate, no se esperaba eso.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-Nena, ¿Hay algún problema con que te llame así?

Ella negó y a la vez sonrió con emoción.

-Bueno..hay que ser recíprocos ¿Que te parece si te llamo...Fortachon?

Eso me encantaba Akane empezaba a ser dulce conmigo y eso me derretía.

-Me parece bien, es la perfecta descripción de mi persona; fuerte, guapo, invencible...

-Ni Saffron te baja ese ego.

Me interrumpió Akane, al principio no le tome gracia pero después ríe para que preocuparse de algo que ahora me tiene miedo y que jamás se atreverá a tocar a mi prometida.

Pasamos horas que amo me parecieron segundos, todas ellas hablando sobre los acontecimientos de nuestros pretendientes, al mencionar que mis prometidas ya no me seguían la cara de Akane se ilumino.

Enseguida quisimos llevárnosla a casa pero el Dr. Tofu dijo que necesitaban hacer estudios y controlarla para que no sufriera ninguna recaída.

Y así fue una semana sin ella y me pareció larguísima, mi relación con Akane iba mejorando a escalas mayores cero peleas, cero golpes y cero insultos todo iba de maravilla.

Al fin llegue al hospital hoy sería el día en que Akane saldría de ese lugar, cuando entra a la habitación noté algo raro.

Mi Akane se encontraba sería algo extraño.

-Akane ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Ranma necesito hablar contigo de algo que cambiara nuestro futuro no se sí para bien para mal, pero lo seguro es que lo hará.

Me encontraba confundido, de que quería hablar.

-Te escucho.

Dije titubeando.

-Necesito que rompamos el compromiso.

Mi mente se detuvo y lo más seguro que mi corazón también.

-¿Porque?

-Porque ¿Sabes lo que implica casarte conmigo? Seria que dejarás las artes marciales al extremo solo para ser un simple maestro de un Dojo, y en seguida que alguien de los dos de el paso o en el momento en el que nuestros padres se cansen de esperar, nuestras vidas sueños y carreras se acabaron, tu quieres ser el mejor artista marcial y yo quiero ayudar a la gente con mis estudios y colaboraciones médicas, imagínate a ti y a mi casados a los 18 o peor a los 17, no se hacer nada cocinar, nada sobre el hogar y tu necesitas encontrar tu cura.

-Pero...¿El honor de nuestras familias?

-Ranma después de llegar y cumplir nuestras metas ya seremos adultos y creo que tomaremos las decisiones adecuadas sobre nuestro honor, puedes ir y casarte con quien quieras y me va a importar pero recuerda que el compromiso sigue en pie, ya después veremos si cumpliremos el dichoso acuerdo aparté para unir las escuelas no se necesita un matrimonio, pueden hacerse millones de pactos, por otro lado será la constante presión de nuestros padres para dar un heredero, no me creo capaz de ser madre a la edad de 17 o 18 sin tener alguna experiencia de la vida, quisiera que todo fuera como queramos y no como ellos quieran.

No proteste, Akane tenía razón necesitamos cumplir con nuestras metas y por otra parte ella jamás dijo que no me quería ni negaban lc asarse conmigo, inclusive cuando dijo que si me casa a le importaría.

-De acuerdo Akane.

Me acerque a ella y la abrace me acerque a su oído y le susurre:

-Pero prométeme siempre seremos los mejores amigos.

-Lo prometo.

Deje a Akane sola para que pudiera cambiarse y arreglarse.

Tenía razón ella no negó jamás casarse pero pensó en su futuro y sobre todo...en mi futuro, quería decirle que la amo que siguiéramos siendo prometidos con un noviazgo normal, cumpliríamos nuestras metas y así juntos por fin juntos veríamos el Dojo como un hogar.

Pero mi timidez supera a mi madurez y acepte sin chistar en parte me sentía feliz y por parte no pero que más se podía hacer así era la vida.

La vi salir con una playera negra de manga larga ajustada a su figura que después de 5 meses no había cambiado en lo absoluto, de conjunto traía unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla como solía llamarles ella; pescadores y en sus lindos pies traía unos zapatos abiertos negros, completamente planos adorna su nueva forma de vestirse, ni muy aniñada pero tampoco provocativa.  
En fin el problema ahora sería nuestra familia, teníamos que contarle todo.

En el trayecto camine junto a Akane y con mucho valor tome la mano de Akane que correspondió al agarre.

-Recuerda nena, siempre contarás conmigo.

-Lo se fortachón.

Mire como se detenía se paraba en puntas y me plantea un vemos en la mejilla. Haría lo que me pidiera y si ella quería romper por nuestro bien lo aceptare, pero jamás me rendiré conseguiré ese corazón me cueste lo que me cueste.

* * *

**Aquie estoy de nuevo molestándolos, espero no haber tardado mucho.**

**Samlettuce: me agrada tu opinion no sé pero Cologne me cae muy mal, espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas besos y abrazos.**

**Atre:Marianna Jackson?**


End file.
